worldoffanfictionsfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:DeadRaiser
Leave a message below! ;P Happy B-Day for me! XD 9 days to go 15:03, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Messages below only, thank you. Hi, welcome to World of Fanfictions Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Blackstar27 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Wikia (Talk) 02:35, September 18, 2011 I'll have to ask the other admins first. and okay i hope you have fu here Bloody The Awesomest Cat Around 02:36, September 18, 2011 (UTC) okay, i made these things call Department Heads. your one of them, but i cant give you rollbacker rights, because i messed up my own XD. i was a b'crat and admin but i accedentally changed it to rollbacker and admin XD ill get jay jay to change it Bloody The Awesomest Cat Around 15:54, September 18, 2011 (UTC) ....ummm okay, you do reaslize you already said that right? Bloody The Awesomest Cat Around 16:21, September 18, 2011 (UTC) oh its fine :) Bloody The Awesomest Cat Around 16:23, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Hey Blackstar. I think the rating thing is good! I approve :) [[User:Jayfeather forever|'Come to the dark side...']] we have cheeseburgers 20:19, September 19, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, i didnt look good to not have a story XD Bloody The Awesomest Cat Around 23:15, September 19, 2011 (UTC) Okie, and just so ya know, your a rollbacker Bloody The Awesomest Cat Around 23:18, September 19, 2011 (UTC) yeah, but we already have three and this isnt a very active wiki, sorry :) Bloody The Awesomest Cat Around 23:23, September 19, 2011 (UTC) Administrator Rights Alright you can be an admin. I will make you one right now! The more admins at hand the better you know to make this a good site. Bye! [[User:Jayfeather forever|'Come to the dark side...']] we have cheeseburgers 23:17, September 20, 2011 (UTC) Hey what happened to your user page? Bloody The Awesomest Cat Around 01:35, September 21, 2011 (UTC) Hi Black! I'm making a serie about dragons!Look Spoofeh!It's Lego Bob Ross!! (,,,)=^ᴥ^=(,,,) 05:25, September 21, 2011 (UTC) Thank! BTW, do you like Pokémon?Look Spoofeh!It's Lego Bob Ross!! (,,,)=^ᴥ^=(,,,) 13:34, September 21, 2011 (UTC) It's okay. you don't have to :) - Jayfeather forever (too busy to log in) UMMM i didnt do it, thats why i asked Bloody The Awesomest Cat Around 02:25, September 22, 2011 (UTC) sure Bloody The Awesomest Cat Around 00:46, September 23, 2011 (UTC) Hi Black! I stopped with the Dragons series. Im making a new serie, about Pokemon. Its called Attack Series.Look Spoofeh!It's Lego Bob Ross!! (,,,)=^ᴥ^=(,,,) 16:36, September 23, 2011 (UTC) Hi Black. Thanks, BTW, I made a new wiki, www.fan-fiction.wikia.com. Please check it out. MemorialFor Gijs... 'Goodbye, I'll never forget you Wiki Chat?Look Spoofeh!It's Lego Bob Ross!! (,,,)=^ᴥ^=(,,,) 17:13, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Happy birthday, blackstar! - Jayfeather forever Hey blackstar, its bloody. I removed your rights since you have been gone forever and a half. If and when you come back i will give them back, i just dont want a hacker or a relative to mess things up on here :) Hey, Hey LBJ How Many Kids Did You Kill Today 22:14, October 20, 2011 (UTC) right here *holds admin rights above your head* you can have them if you can get them sweet pea ;P Hey, Hey LBJ How Many Kids Did You Kill Today 02:35, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Have you left? [[User:Bloodstar18|'I'm Crying Here]][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'What Have You Done?']] 19:21, November 21, 2011 (UTC) Hey Blackstar, I gave you back your powers, so please please please be more active, this wiki really needs it. but anyways, whats up with you? Have you left us too? [[User:Bloodstar18|'I'm Not Here For Your Entertainment']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|''' I Was Fine Before You Walked Into My Life']] 09:48, November 27, 2011 (UTC) We-el, yeah, but your favorite wiki things only has the Fever 1743 or what ever year it took place, so i just thought you had left...and you havent edited on Warriors Fanfic wiki in a while [[User:Bloodstar18|'I'm Not Here For Your Entertainment']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|' I Was Fine Before You Walked Into My Life']] 20:28, December 10, 2011 (UTC) oh, okay [[User:Bloodstar18|'I'm Not Here For Your Entertainment']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|' I Was Fine Before You Walked Into My Life']] 21:25, December 10, 2011 (UTC) Blackstar, Hey Blackey, god that sounds so racist DX, did you change your name? Bloody[[User talk:Bloodstar18|' Just Won Twilight Princess']] 02:43, January 10, 2012 (UTC) Which was/is? and hows the Fever RP wiki going?Bloody[[User talk:Bloodstar18|' Just Won Twilight Princess']] 21:17, January 10, 2012 (UTC) why not? Bloody[[User talk:Bloodstar18|' Just Won Twilight Princess']] 21:24, January 10, 2012 (UTC) Okay then Bloody[[User talk:Bloodstar18|' Just Won Twilight Princess']] 21:28, January 10, 2012 (UTC) Blackstar, Are you still apart of this wiki? I mean, you havent edit in a while except for my messages, soon, ill have to put your stories up for adoptian, like I have everyother users. I'll delete them for you if you no longer wish to be apart of this wiki,I know things can be hard with skool and all, and im not asking for you to edit every day, just maybe once every week. also, for you to continue being an admin, you'll have to edit more often that you are now. Thanks, your friend bloody, Getsuga Tenshō 21:22, January 15, 2012 (UTC) Well, I haven't posted them yet, and maybe you should choose which wikis you really what to be apart of. Getsuga Tenshō 21:41, January 15, 2012 (UTC) 1. people never truly change. 2. It does matter actually. If every one started making pages like that, then this wiki would be full ofclutter and barely any fanfics and origanl stories. So, i can't let you do it and nobody else, thats not fair. I can not and will not let this wiki go to hell, or change in nature. Jayfeather created this wiki for writing, not Call of Duty, or what ever video game you aregiving us information about. Also, you can't have all those links to guns and easter eggs. As I have said, you may make a sup page for each caterogry. Ie a wepons sub-page and aseprate easter egg sub-page. I'm being nice by allowing all of that. and 3. Your not the only other user. we have two new users, even if I dont care for one of them. Getsuga Tenshō 22:29, January 15, 2012 (UTC) Okay Getsuga Tenshō 22:35, January 15, 2012 (UTC) I do believe you can do it without rights, but if not I'll do it for you. I'll tell you why I have taken your rights also if you want to know. Getsuga Tenshō 22:40, January 15, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for all of that work, in on the ratings :) ⚡ [[User:Ducksplash|'I'mpos]]sible[[Out of The Dust| is ''not]] a word... It's an excuse ⚡ 02:23, June 25, 2012 (UTC) I don't mind it, but maybe add a warning in red that this story is rated extreme...⚡ [[User:Ducksplash|'I'''mpos]]sible[[Out of The Dust| is ''not]] a word... It's an excuse ⚡ 15:57, June 25, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, sorry about that, but you have to have three votes one way or another to get anything, but if nobody else votes for you by the ene of the week(or maybe before that, because I'm not patient xD) I'll make you one. Again, sorry. =3 ⚡ [[User:Ducksplash|'I'''mpos]]sible[[Out of The Dust| is ''not]] a word... It's an excuse ⚡ 11:58, June 26, 2012 (UTC) Dead, I'm sorry but I can't give you admin rights right now. One of our other admins decided to stay and now I feel we have enough admins. But I can give you chatmodrollback rights right now. I'm so sorry. ⚡ [[User:Ducksplash|'I'''mpos]]sible[[Out of The Dust| is ''not]] a word... It's an excuse ⚡ 17:57, June 26, 2012 (UTC) Dead, I forgot to add, that I will keep your RFAR, so that if one day we are looking for more adminship you will be one of the first choices. ⚡ [[User:Ducksplash|'I'''mpos]]sible[[Out of The Dust| is ''not]] a word... It's an excuse ⚡ 19:00, June 26, 2012 (UTC) I am giving you Rollback and ChatMod rights right now. =) ⚡ [[User:Ducksplash|'I'''mpos]]sible[[Out of The Dust| is ''not]] a word... It's an excuse ⚡ 04:41, June 27, 2012 (UTC) Could you please go to the RFAR page and vote? Thanks! Also, tell me about how many admins and rollbacks and chat mods do you think we should have. ⚐Duck⚐ We Our White Flag 21:31, June 29, 2012 (UTC) Ohai Dead, I was wondering if you're mad at me for not making you an admin. owo ⚐Duck⚐ We Our White Flag 19:17, July 6, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, but if we need another admin, you'll be the first. Ducksplash (Talk) ( - ) 20:22, July 6, 2012 (UTC) Cool Ducksplash (Talk) ( - ) 21:55, July 6, 2012 (UTC) Chat? :D ☮Violetofen4☮ℒℑ$✞€ℕ Ṱϴ УѺṲℜ ĦℰÅℜ✞❣ 03:01, July 14, 2012 (UTC) How Are You you might want to check Fan Fiction Wiki perhaps an affiliation would be a good idea. Wazzupguys (talk) 20:24, April 26, 2019 (UTC)